Abigail Foss
Abigail Foss (November 7th, 1977) was born in Shadow Valley California to Emma Foss and Cyrus Foss. She has two older brothers Roman Nicolescu and Cassidy Foss as well as a younger brother, Cane Foss. Growing up she was always interested in Science, and wanted to impress her father. She graduated Valedictorian of her High School, and quickly joined Mentesseg her father's elite group of intelligent people. In 2003, she graduated from college with a Doctorate in Chemistry. In 2006 her mother died of Pancreatic Cancer. In 2009, her niece Lilith Winchester started killing people. She had no idea that Lilith was her niece, or even that she had one. During the Shadow Valley Slayer murders, both her father and her older brother were suspects. She was often confused, wondering if one of them might be the killer. As it would later turn out, her father was very much involved with the murders. Her father and younger brother were both murdered by Lilith during the murders. She was very upset about it. Even after learning that Lilith was her neice, she wanted nothing to do with her because of it. After the murders, Abigail got addicted to Heroin and Cocaine. But her brother, Cassidy, helped her get off of it. It was then that she took a job at the Foss Insittute in the Science Division. She was eventually offered a job by Arcturus and moved to Indigo Bay. Arcturus fell apart while she was there because of the Gemini Murders. It was then that Nate Sark offered her a position as an intermediary between the Foss Institute and Sark Enterprises. =Childhood= Growing up, her father always tried to get her into science. He got her a chemistry set when she was 9 year old. She's always wanted her father's approval, and as such got into science. She quickly grew to love science. It was her favorite subject in school. She also looked up to her older brother, Cassidy. But she never thought much of her little brother, Cane. She thought that he wasn't smart enough. =High School= In high school, Abigail did very well. She graduated valedictorian of her class. She never had a boyfriend, and spent most of her time studying. She graduated with the class of 1995. =Foss Institute= After graduating high school, Abigail joined Mentesseg. It was in that same year that her brother left. She wondered why, but getting her father's approval lead her to not ask questions. She attended Cal Sci from 1995 - 2004. It was after that she took a job at the Foss Institute. There she worked on projects that her father picked out for her. It was also around the same time that her mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Her mother died in 2006. After that she clung more to her father than ever before. She eventually became friends with other members of Mentesseg including Cyan Lynn. She worked under Dr. Samuel Shaia who was her mentor. =Shadow Valley Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer incident, her father and older brother were both suspects. The Foss Institute was looked into very closely, as was Mentesseg. Abigail had no idea what her father was up to, or that she had a much older brother, Roman Nicolescu. During the investigation, she often defended her father. Both her father, and little brother were murdered by Lilith towards the end of her spree. =After the Slayer= After her father's death, Abigail retreated into her own little world. She became addicted to Heroin and Cocaine. She gave up on science, until her older brother Cassidy helped clean her up and gave her a job at the Foss Institute. There she cleaned up. When she was offered a job by Arcturus, she couldn't turn them down. They were too big of a name, and it gave her an opportunity to get her life back on track. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Abigail worked at Arcturus as a scientist. She had no idea of their shady dealings. She answered investigators questions about the institute while they were there. She had no idea that her niece Lilith was in town, or why she was there. She quit the Arcturus Institute shortly before it's demise. =Later Life= Abigail became an intermediary between Sark and Foss. She never married, giving her life to science. =Quotes= "To advance science beyond the wildest dreams of most scienitsts." - Mentesseg's goals "They never really talk about it. My father won't say anything, and my brother tells me to ask my father." - on why her father and older brother were fighting. "If I told you, it wouldn't be top secret, but no it's not Pancreatic Cancer. My father won't let me work on that one. I'd be too emotional." "No. Science progressing is more important than my own personal wishes." "I know Orlando Bloom." "Well... Cassidy doesn't get along with my father. He hasn't for a while now. They're hardly on speaking terms. Cane is the ambitious one. He's following in our father's footsteps." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Scientists Category:MISTX0